


I NEED

by Team7Extra



Series: Naruto Poems [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team7Extra/pseuds/Team7Extra
Summary: Just a poem about how i think Sakura feels a lot of the time while she was with the old Team 7. Before she got stronger.Just finally getting around to transferring my works over to here from Fanficition.net
Series: Naruto Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678336
Kudos: 8





	I NEED

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a little poem about how I think Sakura feels most of the time. This is my first time writing, so don't hate me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto unfortunately.

**I NEED**

Why am I left behind?

Am I really that weak?

Is that how people see me?

I felt like a flower that hasn't bloomed.

Not from not trying, but from no one to help me grow.

Give me the sunlight and pure water needed to blossom.

They think they are protecting me, from this great big world.

But in reality, they are just, making me into a larger target.

Ignorance isn't bliss; everyone has that confused with innocence.

I don't want promises of not being left behind, which I know to be lies.

I beg of you, please.

 **I need** sunlight, warm and bright.

 **I need** water, cool and clear.

 **I need** you, to give me support and love.

 **I need** to know, to grow wiser.

 **I need** this moment, to grow stronger.

 **I need** to BLOOM!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> \- Team7Extra


End file.
